Tied up in Thoughts
by our-adventure-time
Summary: Fiolee one-shot. "See, you won't just want to keep fucking someone in the same bedroom and in the same positions, you got to mix things up to keep having fun and finding out more things about your partner."


"Cake! I'm heading over to jam at Marshall's!" Fionna yelled as she exited the tree house.

As she shut the door, the sky was turning an orange-pink color while the sun began to set. Humming a familiar tune, it wasn't long before she made it to the cave that was Marshall Lee's humble abode. Skipping up to his door, she started knocking but didn't stop until he answered as the knocking turned into a beat. Squishing her cheek meat together her mouth beatbox was going along to the knocking. Marshall quickly flew to his door to end the horrid beat vibrating through his walls. Swinging the door open, Fionna froze with her hand where it was on the door and she stared at the confused vampire. He watched her frozen for a few more seconds before bursting out with laughter. Fionna soon following.

"You are insane, I hope you know that." Marshall motioned for her to come in.

"Yeah...insane for ROCK AND ROLL!" she pulled two 'rock on' hand gestures and started headbanging.

Marshall laughed at her remark and tossed her a guitar strap. Then his ax bass gently handed to her after the strap. She picked up the two but could barely hold his heavy bass up with two hands.

"Remember how to get that on?" Marshall asked wanting to help her hold something.

"I got it, I got it!" as she spoke the bass fell to the floor, letting the blade stick into the hardwood.

Giving Marshall an 'oops' smile, he shook his head and plucked the guitar from the floor. Asking for the strap, the bass was attached to it in only a few moments. Fionna rolled her eyes but took the bass to begin their epic jam sesh.

"Alright. Today I was thinking about doing some more chor–" Fionna cut him off.

"Blehhh! I want to do something fun! How about a song? Like...um...ooo ooo! That one we sang at LSP's party!" her smile convinced Marshall into letting them start on a song.

"Ok, ok! We can _try. _Not guaranteeing you're going to be as amazing as I was...obviously." he pretended to wipe his shoulder and make a pouty face.

* * *

><p>Marshall had his bass after their complete fail at the "Bad Little Boy" bass lesson. He strummed a quick tune that was soft and simple. He watched his fingers as he played and bobbed his head to the beat. While Fionna laid on the floor watching; which would soon become WAY too boring for her usual hangouts with Marshall.<p>

"Can I ask you summin?" Fionna said rolling onto her back and looking at him upside down.

"Ask away." Marshall's eyes didn't leave his fingers as he concentrated a little too hard.

"Ok, so the other day I overheard Cake and Mochro's conversation on the phone and Cake said something I haven't heard of before."

"Mhm." Marshall still hadn't left his fingers as they moved up and down his bass.

"She was talking about...BDSM and she was giggling. What does that mean, like: bad day...urr...stupid Mochro haha."

Marshall's bass twanged with an out of tune note at the mention of BDSM. His eyes went wide. _What the hell am I going to say?! _He thought to himself. Swallowing hard he finally looked down at Fionna who was beaming at him.

"U-um, well. BD uh BDSM is...um. Cake has given you the sex talk right?" Marshall couldn't put anything into words yet.

"Ehh! Blehk! Yeah and it sounds gross! But what does that have to do with BDSM?" she gave him such an innocent look.

"Heh, well its sex just in a different way. See, when you are in a serious relationship with someone and maybe you've been...having sex a lot, you want to change things up." he watched her face scrunch up in a confused manner. "See, you won't just want to keep fucking someone in the same bedroom and in the same positions, you got to mix things up to keep having fun and finding out more things about your partner."

"O-k. So, changing..positions is BDSM?" Fionna scratched at her bunny hat.

"Yeah but there is MUCH more to it than that. So once you get to the point where you and your partner are ready for a change, BDSM could be a major one but a fun one too. So BD stands for bondage, discipline. But it gets confusing because the acronym overlaps into DS: dominant, submissive and into SM: sadism, masochism." Fionna's face looked even more confused. "Ok so lets go piece by piece. Bondage is tying, binding, or restraining your sexual partner for erotic stimulation..so for pleasure. Discipline also goes with dominant and submissive. Dominant, basically what it sounds like, is the one with all the power. A dominant makes the rules for the submissive. The submissive will be the one tied up. So then the discipline is for when the submissive is behaving badly and the dominant wants to punish them in a sexual way. Such as: whipping, tying up and sometimes in harsh cases hot candle wax and cutting. Those are usually hard limits in BDSM. Hard and soft limits are needed for the comfort of both the dominant and submissive. Also a safe word for when either partner does not feel comfortable. So a safe word could be: stop or no."

Fionna's mouth was parted and she was trying to analyze what she had just been told. Dominant, restraining, whipping, candle wax?! Marshall regarded her puzzled look and took that as his cue to stop talking.

"Ok bunny blue, I think thats enough sex talk I can take for tonight." he said running a hand through his hair.

"No, no! Wait! What about tying up and restraining? How is any of this pleasurable? Wouldn't it hurt?" her voice sounded desperate to know.

"Yeah it does hurt but its not really painful if you know your limits." this was getting a little uncomfortable to talk about with Fionna of all people. For all he knows she is still a virgin.

"You said it _does _hurt. Does that mean you've done it." she wiggled her eyebrows at him as his cheeks flushed.

"Fionna I'm not going to tell you about my sex life and especially not the specifics on how I like to fuck a girl."

"Ooo, I bet you have and you're just scared to tell me...you were the submissive." her smirk was so condescending Marshall thought his eyes were going to roll out of his head he couldn't bare letting her think that.

"Fine! Yes, I've done some kinky shit and I'll have you know I've never been submissive. I'm always dominant." he straightened up in the air as if to be proud of himself.

Fionna's cheeks were dusted with a crimson color as she thought about Marshall tying her up and doing those things to her. She quickly pushed that dirty thought to the back her brain. That was not something she would picture in front of her best guy-friend.

"What do you use to tie and restraint? And all that jizz?"

Marshall chuckled at her unintended pun but explained some more. "Rope, fabric, hand-cuffs, clothing, zip-ties, really anything that can restrain wrists, ankles, legs and yeah. Anything the dominant wants I guess."

"What do you like to use?" her face was serious but Marshall didn't believe she understood how personal her questions were.

"Uhhmm. Rope usually. I'm a pretty tolerable dominant. Although it depends on who my submi–wait, this is weird. This is super weird." he put his hands over his eyes in embarrassment.

"No, come on. You're only making it awkward you blubber butt! Do you have things here that you use?"

"Uhm. Yeah I do actually. I'm not sure if I want to show you though."

Fionna looked surprised. "Why, is it because I'm young? Come on Marshall! Stop being a wuss and show me. Pretty, pretty please?" she stuck out her bottom lip.

He rolled his eyes and put his bass down. He motioned for her to follow him and they went up to his room. If he felt awkward about the whole thing why would he bring her into his bedroom to show her things about sex? Little bit weird on his part. Marshall walked over to his closet and walked in. Fionna stopped at the door of the closet thinking he'd come out with a box but once again he motioned his hand for her to come in. Trepidatiously walking in, she saw that their was a door on the inside of his closet. He reached up to the door frame grabbing a key and unlocked the mystery door. Before turning the handle, he quietly spoke to Fionna.

"Don't laugh because no one knows about this." Fionna nodded and Marshall continued to turn the doorknob.

Flipping a switch, the room lit with a dark maroon color. The walls were dark, dark red and black furniture was all around the room. Miscellaneous items hung from the ceiling and on shelves. Fionna slowly walked in and began to touch things and open drawers. Marshall stood at the doorway watching her curiosity grow.

"Whats this?!" she pointed to a thin stick with a small rectangle on one end.

"A riding crop. You can use it to whip like I mentioned earlier." his face was almost the color of the room this was so embarrassing.

She turned around with a blindfold in her hand and looked at him like: 'really?' He shrugged and she determined if that was cool or a little too restraining for this type of thing. Going through more drawers than she could count, there were so many things that shes never seen before. She walked around the room and went to a bed located against the middle of a wall. Adorned with all-black everything, the bed had red cuffs at each bed post. Fionna assumed you would be tied to that and the thought made her blush. Her naked and completely exposed and not being able to do anything herself.

"Had your fun yet?" Marshall chuckled as she looked around the room as if it were a museum.

"Just one last question."

"What?"

"Can you show me how you would, lets say, tie my wrists together for something like this?" she stopped with a serious look on her face as Marshall's cheeks were now the shade of the room.

"I don't kn-I mea-fine. Fine. You're going to keep asking so, fine. But know that this is a one-time thing." he walked past her and opened one of the many drawers to an old black dresser.

Pulling out a beige rope, he asked for her wrists and too quick, her wrists were bound together. She couldn't even loosen the rope. She smiled which confused Marshall. This girl was insane! From being an innocent teen that wears a bunny hat everyday to be surprisingly kinky.

"What would you do now?" she looked up at him.

"Mmm. Thats too far. I don't think you'd want me to show you." he began to untie the rope.

Her wrists were free in a matter of seconds and she pouted. He returned the rope to its original spot and guided them out before anything else happened. Shutting the door and locking it, he placed the key back on the door frame and led them out of his room entirely. Once they were back in his living area Fionna was still curious.

"Why wouldn't I want to see what you'd do?"

"First off, as a dominant I have my rules and one of the first ones we both broke. That is urr...for you to be..naked. You would have also had to sit on your knees with your head bowed down after your wrists were bound. Those are my main rules and I'm done talking about this." waving his hands in his face as if to shoo away this whole conversation.

"Oh, I see. I guess you're right, I don't really want you to see me naked."

"Ok, so lets change the subject before I embarrass myself any more than I already have. If thats possible."

"Good idea! So, where do babies come from?"

Marshall threw a pillow at her and they both began to laugh the night away.

**Authors Note: I was feeling up to the bondage type of story and yeah. If you've read Fifty Shades of Grey you know that this is very similar once you get into Marshall's 'Red Room of Pain'. I feel like this is definitely the type of thing Marshall would do because hes a demon vampire that wants to control everything...including his sexual partners! If you want me to make this an actual story let me know but I was just feeling in the mood for a one-shot. Thanks and please leave me reviews! **

**~OAT**


End file.
